1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and magnetic resonance spectral imaging (MRSI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Suppression of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) signals from fat molecules in a human or animal subject is useful in discerning and interpreting structures in MRI and MRSI imagery of the subject. Several techniques for suppression of the signals from fat have been employed in the prior art, and have been found useful in the medical arts.
However, each of these techniques suffer one or more deficiencies, such as failing to completely eliminate the signals from fat molecules or requiring a precisely known or homogeneous steady state magnetic field (B0) or radio-frequency field (B1), or some combination.